テンプレート:Imagelicensing/doc
Usage This template can be used on image description pages to inform about the license used in publishing a specific image Variables #'license': Can be one of ccl, ccl-sa, pd, fairuse, copyright, other or nonegiven: #*''ccl'' - the image is licensed under the CC-by-nc 2.5 license. This can be done by the copyright owner himself, by uploading an image to Memory Alpha directly. This license can also be used if an image has previously been licensed as CC-by-nc elsewhere. The template is a shortcut for this license. #*''ccl-sa'' - the image is licensed under the CC-by-sa 2.5 license. This can be done by the copyright owner himself, by uploading an image to Memory Alpha directly. This license can also be used if an image has previously been licensed as CC-by-sa elsewhere. The template is a shortcut for this license. #*''pd'' - the image is in the . The template is a shortcut for this license. #*''fairuse'' - the image is copyrighted, but the uploader as well as contributors subsequently using the image claim that they use the image in a way that constitutes according to US law. The copyright owner should be identified using the variable "owner". The template is a shortcut for this license. #*''copyright'' - the image is copyrighted, and uploaded here by the copyright owner who gives explicit permission to use the image on Memory Alpha. The template is a shortcut for this license. #*''other'' - this is only to be used in the rare case where none of the "standard" licenses apply. In this case, add complete and proper licensing information to the variable "rationale". #*''nonegiven'' - this is not a license itself, but lack of one. Images that are uploaded without adding a proper license will be checked by other contributors. If none of the other licenses clearly apply, an image may be tagged using this "license". Unless it can reasonably assumed that the original uploader is the copyright owner himself (in which case his upload might be construed as licensing as CC-by-nc), the image is a likely candidate for deletion. #'owner': This is a free text variable. Use it to identify the original copyright owner. #'source': Another free text variable, should be used to identify the original source where this image had been previously published. This is especially important where "ccl" or "fairuse" licensing is used. #'rationale': This variable can be used to further describe the rationale for choosing a specific license over another. It is also used for complete licensing information if "other" is chosen as the license. Example For an image, created by a Memory Alpha user and licensed as CC-by-nc, a proper template call might look like this: Giving: The above image is published here under the following terms: ;License: | ccl = Creative Commons - this image was published under the terms of the Creative Commons by-nc 2.5 license. It may be copied, redistributed, or modified as long as attribution to the original source is given, and the media is not used for commercial purposes. | ccl-sa = Creative Commons - this image was published under the terms of the Creative Commons by-sa 2.5 license. It may be copied, redistributed, or modified as long as attribution to the original source is given. It must be redistributed under an identical license. | pd = Public domain - this image was placed in the by its creator (see below). | fairuse = Fair Use - this image is copyrighted, but used here under guidelines. | copyright = Copyrighted - this image is used here with the explicit permission of the owner (see below). The terms of permission do not include third-party use. | other = The licensing of this image is detailed in the "Rationale" section below. | nonegiven | This image has been uploaded without choosing a license. The uploader has been made aware of the fact that this may be construed as placing the image under the Creative Commons by-nc 2.5 license, if he/she is the copyright owner. }} ;Owner/Creator: ;Source: ;Rationale: Shortcut templates Some useful shortcut templates have been created that automatically fill in some or all of the necessary variables: Category:Memory Alpha:ドキュメントen:Template:Imagelicensing